


Starsky

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: For a change a little Starsky Wallpaper





	Starsky

Click on the image for the larger version

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fruitbat00/7295143/20325/20325_original.jpg)

As usual please do not alter or redistribute/repost without permission.


End file.
